


The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton

by Kisleth



Series: A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a picture of the pathetic level of coffee.</p><p>
  <i>You're so mean.</i>
</p><p>Is the caption Clint sends along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> Written for Ral because she had a bad day. This is 100% unbeta'd. I wrote it straight into the new works page. Any mistakes are mine.

It started out simple and a bit silly. Clint shuffles out to the kitchen to the coffee machine. He lifts the carafe to see that there is barely a centimeter of it covering the bottom of the pot. He pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a picture of the pathetic level of coffee.

_You're so mean._

Is the caption Clint sends along with it.

A few minutes later he gets a picture message back from Phil of his fancy brewing thing-a-ma-jig steaming and pouring him a fresh cup.

_You snooze, you lose, Barton._

Clint huffs and continues over to the cupboard to grab a bowl for cereal. There are none. He turns to the sink and finds most of them there, the rest, he discovers, are in the dish washer. He takes another picture.

_D: it was your turn to do dishes this week._

The picture that comes back is of Phil's calendar.

_When I come back it'll be your turn again._

In retaliation, Clint goes over to their front door and locks up everything, taking a picture and sending that with a little angry emoticon.

Phil replies with two pictures. One is a  _Memo From the Desk of Agent Phil Coulson_ with a heart drawn on it. The next is the same memo ripped in half.

Clint returns with a picture of the couch and lots of angry emoticons. He waits for a reply but doesn't get anything right away. He puts his phone on silent and heads into SHIELD. He wants some range time before he terrorizes the newbies with hand-to-hand lessons with Natasha.

His phone chirps when he crawls into bed that night. A picture message from Phil. Someone else took the picture because it's of Phil, getting his head stitched in the medstation on the Bus. He's holding his hand up in the sign for "I love you".

_Coming home early._

Clint reaches up above him and takes a picture of himself curled up in bed with his arm stretched out onto Phil's side.

_Saved a spot for you._

The last picture he gets is of Phil's ring finger and the gold band that wraps around it.

_Best husband ever._

Clint replies with a picture of his own finger and the band that he wears when it's just them at home.

_Takes one to know one._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796581) by [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar)




End file.
